


A Collection of Nocturnal Boys

by BlueDysania



Series: Collections of [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Study, Everyone Has Issues, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Nightmare Actual Loves Them All, Physical Disability, polyship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: scenes of varying length and genre featuring Nightmare and his gang! This includes Nightmare, Error, Killer, Dusty, Axe, and Cross; but may include a few others.tags will be added with each chapter, warnings in the Notes if needed, as well as a NSFW in the title of any chapter that requires it. EXPECT WARNINGS!Chapter 1: Nightmare had mixed feelings about the 'Angel' of the Underground and their spectral possessors.





	A Collection of Nocturnal Boys

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind that these are the 'bad Sanses' and this comes with all the damage they've suffered physically and emotionally and mentally. these aren't always going to be happy stories and yes, every now and then they may seem OOC but these are the Bad Sanses as I have formed headcanons about them, which may not always be canon compliant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare had mixed feelings about the 'Angel' of the Underground and their spectral possessors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Violence, Blood, Death, Unhealthy Relationships (kind of?)

Nightmare had mixed feelings about the 'Angel' of the Underground and their spectral possessors.

On one hand, he appreciated the strings of discord and anguish they relentlessly pulled with each Reset. It fed the nightmares and fears of every Underground they inhabited. They empowered him with no idea they were doing so.

On the other hand, he also didn't _care_ about them. They were unintentional pawns in the larger scheme of things that just so happened to benefit him. He'd killed more than a few Frisks and Charas just because they had been in the way. Whether they Reset afterwards or not was none of his business, if they got in the way he held no mercy.

So, really, the Frisks and Charas were like any other monster or to him, except for of course the Alphas, but that went without saying.

As well as… three specific Charas and a singular Frisk.

 

* * *

 

One was dead and likely would never be returning.

The Chara of Killer's AU had managed to scrape enough Determination to Reset only once since he'd found Killer all those years ago. Killer's absence had caused a flurry of panic until Nightmare sensed the sudden pulse of TERROR coming from a familiar source.

He'd stormed the AU just as Killer plunged the knife into Chara's chest. Killer had stood, a mix between Sans and the Killer Nightmare knew and been for a single moment, unsure what to do. The AU was still in the end result of a genocide run, no RESET could undo the damage to it's coding now. He could leave Killer, still just Sans in that moment, and let the strange grey Frisk take him away to that equally strange Omega Realm.

Then the moment passed and Nightmare drove a tentacle through Killer's chest, piercing the Soul. He braced himself to tear the 'compassion and love and mercy' from his underling. Killer was _his_. Killer had made a contract and Nightmare would sooner see him _dust_ than let him break it!

Instead felt it being pushed at him to take. Killer had fallen, sockets empty and wide and already spilling black tear-like ooze as he almost crawled toward him, "Nightmare… Nightmare…"

Pleading for him to put him back together; shattered and like before with no pesky emotions to strangle him.

He done so and before taking the unconscious skeleton held ~~carefully~~ precariously in his tentacles, he leaned down to Chara. The rasping specter possessing a dying child was barely clinging to their last breaths. The red glow of Determination was already fading as he whispered, letting the full force of his power distort his face and body, "Do this again… and I will not let him kill you. I will keep you and I promise… I have done so much to so many and still have so many ideas… you will feed me until I tire of the taste of your fear."

The emotionless face paled, a childish look of fear crossing their eyes before they fell still in death.

That had been one Chara out of the way.

 

Another was a pesky annoyance that had long stopped possessing the Frisk of Dusttale. No doubt they regretted their part in Dusty's spiral into madness but now, permanently suffering from LV-lust, Dusty held to the script he'd created in response to Chara's attempts at 'fun'. A singular script that met Chara at the Ruin doors with an overpowered Gaster Blaster the moment the doors nudged open.

With no way to gain more than a level or two of LV without crossing through the doors, they stood no chance against the LV-charged Sans.

The Frisk had met their end there a few times until they learned better and gave up to a life, not all that bad, with Toriel. Nightmare kept a close eye on them, especially during the flurry of Resets that followed Dusty following him out of Dusttale. It always drew Dusty back but Nightmare didn't have to do anything to push Dusty into returning to him.

Dusty would follow the script he'd made, watch the door for a few weeks or blast the doors until they crumbled into unpassable debris. Then, with the Underground silent and still, Dusty would turn and smile widely and ask if Axe missed him.

Dusty had his AU well in hand. Nightmare watched just in precaution.

 

The third Chara he didn't need to keep an eye on. Error had taken custody of the volatile Chara that had taken to possessing Cross. Nightmare had allowed that to occur for a _very_ short time. Then when Cross had ~~grown on him and his other underlings~~ proved his abilities and use for his purposes, he'd noticed Chara was detrimental to Cross' efforts.

The X-Tale Sans was earnest and a talent as a scout and spy. After close observation he'd deduced that Chara only held him back, forcing too much attention on simply holding the specter from taking over. A quick knock to the back of the skull and brought Chara out. The child had tried to escape but Nightmare was much older, much more experienced with troublesome opponents and much, much quicker. He'd dragged them to Error who, after a brief negotiation, agreed to his request and tore the part of Chara's Soul from Cross'.

It was currently strung up amongst the thousands of Souls in the Anti-Void.

Cross was slowly recovering from the trauma of the 'operation' though the damage to his psyche and behavior… well who knows if it would ever heal. Cross still occasionally drove himself to the point of exhaustion and collapsed in the halls. Killer was ordered to report each instance but Nightmare ~~did~~ n't care.

 

The final one, the only Frisk he felt a fierce desire to make suffer, was in Horrortale.

Nightmare liked Horrortale for it's ambient DESPAIR. That was what brought him to Horrortale the first time, and meeting Axe and his ravenous appetite. Any Resets were long over and it was highly unlikely that another would come along to save the starving Underground. Nightmare, unconstrained by the laws of most AUs and their barriers, found Frisk one night when he'd been exceptionally bored ~~Axe had had a breakdown and locked himself in a cupboard in the kitchen gorging himself sick and mumbling apologies to monsters not present and biting any hands that came near him~~.

He'd found them. Curled with their partner in bed, sleeping peacefully and happily. A fully stocked kitchen and a jar filled with coins and papers marked VACATION and such a quaint, lovely home it made him want to scream. He'd stood over their bed and contemplated what he could do to the human who so cruelly left one of his boys to suffer one of the worst fates imaginable.

In the end, he'd left doing nothing except for taking every scrap of food from their home and depositing it in their own kitchen. Nightmare left it there for anyone to take ~~but mentioned in passing to Dusty that the kitchen was restocked with Surface food~~.

The Frisk was safe from harm, for now. He didn't need them Resetting if they even could at this point. However, he returned every once in a while, to clean them out of food. Every single piece. Nightmare noted on one of his incursions that the VACATION jar had been replaced with an EMERGENCY FOOD jar.

It wasn't nearly enough but Nightmare was satisfied with this ~~vengeance~~ result of his amusement.

 

* * *

 

As Nightmare filled the fridge with his recent spoils, he saw Axe wander in. There was a vaguely hazy quality to his eyelight but it focused on him nonetheless. Axe was nibbling on a piece of jerky, one of the many preservative snacks tucked away in Axe's room. Nightmare continued to stock as Axe stood there. Predator-still and staring unblinkingly at him. There was no sharp barbs of HUNGER coming from him but a tentacle lifted a bag of chips and threw it in Axe's direction. Precise coordination that only occurred when food was involved caught the bag of chips as it sailed over his skull.

There was no thanks but Axe finally stirred and meandered to the kitchen table and sat down, noisily chomping on the chips and jerky. Slowly his boys entered the kitchen, Cross yawning from a dreamless night of sleep.

Dusty sat beside Axe with eyelights glimmering with satisfaction. He knew where this food came from. He always seemed to know and he ate it with much greater fervor than the pillaged or bought foodstuffs brought back.

Killer was the first to speak, "making breakfast, boss?"

Nightmare turned a raised brow in their direction and didn't deign the question with an answer.

Axe had perked up at the mention of breakfast, chips and jerky not even crumbs left. He slipped off the chair and beelined for the fridge. Nightmare set the carton of orange juice down just as he slid out of the way, watching indifferently to the flurry of activity Axe became as he grabbed what was needed for… omelets, then.

Nightmare slowly began to sink through a portal in the floor and announced, "eat and then come find me. i have work for all of you today."

He got various sounds of agreement and, satisfied, disappeared completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews inspire!


End file.
